Draco goes to Gryffindor
by AragornsEvenStar
Summary: This is SLASH! Harry/Draco. If you don't like it,then don't read it and don't flame me because of it! Please r/r!!! Draco feels lonely after fighting his fellow Slytherins. Harry comes to comfort him.


Title: Draco goes to Gryffindor  
Author: AragornsEvenStar  
Reply to: persefone_rj@hotmail.com  
Fandom: Harry Potter   
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: R for language and mild sexual situations.  
Summary/Notes: Draco feels lonely after fighting his fellow Slytherins.   
Harry comes to comfort him.   
Warnings: SLASH. You don't like it,you don't read it and don't flame me   
because of it!  
Disclaimers: everything Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and   
Warner Bros,not to me!  
  
  
  
Draco goes to Gryffindor  
  
Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin member. Since he had come to Hogwarts,his   
favourite hobby was to bother Harry Potter and his friends Ron Weasley   
and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor. Their houses were arch-rivals,and   
so were their members. Draco didn't like any Gryffindor at all,but his   
true enemy was Harry. Draco felt some kind of envy because Harry was   
famous in the world of wizardry,and was a very good wizard. Harry had   
almost killed Lord Voldemort and at that time he was only a one-year-oldie!   
Behind this envy Draco felt for Harry some kind of admiration as well,  
although he would prefer dying than confessing it. And,although he felt   
it,their distance - because they were in different houses and had   
different friends - had contributed to make them enemies. It's not that   
they wanted to kill one another,but they really didn't like each other.   
After six years - Harry and Draco were at sixth year at Hogwarts - they   
still kept quarreling and cursing at each other whenever they could do   
it. A new year in Hogwarts was starting and all the students were at   
Hogwarts Express to go to school again. As always,Harry was sitting   
near Ron and Hermione,and they talked a lot about their vacations,and   
their expectancies about this new term. They talked about their new dates   
as well. Mione was dating another wizard who was in the last year of   
Hogwarts,and they were sitting together in the train. His name was   
Nicholas and he was from Ravenclaw. Harry and Ron were sitting together   
as well. But their talk was interrupted.   
Draco Malfoy suddenly came up at their wagon with Crabbe and Goyle,and   
started to bother Harry:   
"You know,it'll be this time that you're going to be out of Hogwarts."   
"Leave me alone,Malfoy",Harry yawned. He was so used with this kind of   
thing that didn't pay very much attention to it.   
"It's really very strange that you haven't died yet.",his voice was   
weird and Harry turned to look at him in the eye. He had been afraid of   
that voice. "Every time you can escape death. But maybe...not this   
time...",Draco said as it was a prediction and laughed with his friends.   
They went away then,but Harry kept worried.   
Ron was the first to notice it:  
"Come on Harry,are you going to be afraid of this stupid thing? Malfoy   
just wants you to die. It's not that it will happen!",Ron hated Malfoy   
much more than Harry hated him.   
"Yeah,Ron,but didn't you notice his voice? It was so weird..."  
"Harry,you're better than any fucking enemy of yours.",said Hermione,  
and Nicholas felt jealous,but knew Hermione and Harry were just friends.   
Very close friends,but just friends.   
"Don't say it,Mione. It's not true."  
"Yes it is,Harry. You know that.",she replied.   
Harry looked at her and said:   
"Do you think I am a good wizard?"  
"Do you doubt it?",laughed her.   
Harry smiled at her and kept silent. It wasn't only that "prediction"   
which made him silence. He was worried,but felt something that he couldn't   
explain. He felt some kind of depression. Malfoy hated him. It's not   
that he wanted Malfoy to love him,but that sensation of having someone   
who hated him wasn't a very good sensation. And for the first time Harry   
started to think about it. "Why?",he said to himself. "Why does Malfoy   
hate me?"  
When the train arrived at Hogwarts,Harry was not anymore thinking about   
Draco. He went to Gryffindor Tower with Ron and Hermione. Nicholas went   
to Ravenclaw Tower. Harry was happy for Hermione. She wanted a boyfriend   
very much,and was always talking about it with him and Ron.   
"So are you happy?",Harry asked Mione,looking at Nicholas who was in his   
way to Ravenclaw Tower.   
"Yeah.",she smiled. "Yeah,Harry,Nick is the best thing which came up to   
my life lately. And you both...you need a girlfriend too."  
"A girlfriend for us both?",laughed Ron,looking at Harry and making his   
friends laugh as well. Then Mione said:   
"Harry,don't you like Cho? She's always looking at you,you know."  
"Yeah,Mione,but I don't want to date her. If she wants to be my friend   
it will be ok. But not my girlfriend."  
"And what about Ginny?",Hermione looked at Ron. Ginny was Ron's sister.   
"I don't want to date her as well."  
"Hey,it's impossible not to be in love with anyone,Harry!"  
"Yes,it is,Mione. I say it's possible. Do you believe me?"  
"Yes.",she took his hand and caressed it. "You'll find someone. And you   
too,Ron..."  
"I hope so.",Ron said. But didn't care very much.   
  
  
The classes started and they were studying a lot. Hermione was a prefect   
now,so she had to accumulate both things. And still had the time to meet   
Nicholas. Harry only studied and practised Quidditch - the best sport in   
the world of wizardry - but one thing was still in his mind - what if   
Draco Malfoy was right? Harry was still afraid of his "prediction".   
As usual,Potions was the subject Harry hated the most. Not for the   
subject - it was interesting and useful to know how to prepare potions   
- but for the professor. Severus Snape was disgusting in all ways. And   
he hated Harry as well. Maybe not so much as Draco,Harry said to himself,  
but still hated him. Snape was always discounting a lot of points from   
Gryffindor and mostly from him. He was a Slytherin as Draco and   
everything was a reason to discount some points from Gryffindor.   
"Potter! Why aren't you doing what I've told you to do? Five points from   
Gryffindor!"  
It had been always like this. Why couldn't Snape do something more   
creative at least? Maybe some new detention? Harry was kinda bored. It   
had been always the same way.   
It was at a Potions class,in which the Gryffindors and the Slytherins   
were together,that Draco said to Harry again:   
"Have you decided the way you are going to die?"  
"Shut up,Malfoy.",said angrily but felt shivers down his spine.   
"You know,Potter...",Malfoy continued. "...I wish I would have been your   
friend. But now I'm happy I'm not. Because you're going to die and I   
won't cry for it."  
Harry couldn't help it. He kicked Malfoy in the leg and they started to   
fight in class. Snape noticed and said coldly:   
"Detention for you both. And I'm going to discount forty points from   
your houses as well."  
Draco and Harry went to Professor Minerva McGonagall's office. She was   
a very good Transfiguration professor,but very severe and had always   
the look she was ready to punish any student who wasn't respecting   
Hogwarts' rules.   
"So,what have they done this time?",McGonagall asked Snape.   
"The same as always,McGonagall. They were fighting in class."  
"Dear God.",she sighed. "When are you going to stop this thing? Next   
year you are going to graduate. You're not boys anymore. You are much   
more like men than boys!"  
Draco and Harry looked at each other and said nothing. Minerva said:   
"I don't have another option than to give you both a detention. You are   
going to clean the bathrooms at the first floor. This night.",she said  
and they went out of her office.   
Harry said to Draco when they were going back to their houses:   
"It's all your fault."  
"My fault?",he laughed. "It was you who kicked my leg! It hurts you   
idiot!"  
"Why are you saying I'm going to die?",Harry looked at him in the eye   
and Draco could feel Harry was afraid. He felt it so clearly that said   
nothing. After some time,he said:   
"It was Professor Trelawney who said it once,don't you remember?"  
"She has said it many times,but it never happened.",Harry spoke to him   
coldly,but looked at Draco again. "What do you know that I don't know   
about this...prediction?"  
"If I wasn't kidding,I wouldn't tell you.",and Draco went to Slytherin   
Tower.   
Harry looked at him and sighed relieved. Perhaps Draco wasn't that bad.   
  
At that night they met again to clean the bathrooms. It was a disgusting   
thing to do. They were always dirty. Harry and Draco spent almost all   
the night cleaning all the bathrooms on the first floor. Harry felt more   
comfortable to talk to him:   
"So were you kidding when you said I was going to die?"  
"Yeah,Potter. Just kidding."  
"Haven't you had any prediction?"  
"No.",Malfoy said coldly. "But if I had had I wouldn't warn you. Why   
should I do that?"  
"You don't hate me.",Harry said in a sudden and Malfoy said:   
"Yes I do."  
"Why?",asked Harry,but Draco started to get mad.   
"Hey,let's stop this weird conversation! We're not friends,so why are   
we talking? Do what you have to do and leave me alone if you can do it."   
Harry noticed that Draco had the need to avoid him. He had the need to   
be cold and rude. It's not that Harry wasn't rude with Draco,but there   
was something inside Harry which made him feel now very bored with all   
that thing they had. All that hate. It wasn't very funny anymore to   
fight Draco Malfoy and to laugh about it with Ron and Hermione. It   
wasn't funny to make him angry or frightened. It simply wasn't anymore.   
"Don't you think we could be friends,Draco?",Harry said with no fear,  
although Draco was avoiding to look at him.   
"Leave me alone,Potter.",he said,but felt some gladness that Harry had   
said that and had said his first name. He admired Harry,although he   
couldn't say why.   
Harry kept silent doing his work,and after a long time Draco said:  
"We'll never be friends."  
"No,if you don't tell me why not."  
"Shut up,Potter!",Draco seemed to be very angry now. Was there something   
he was repressing? Some kind of feeling? Harry couldn't say it,but it   
seemed so.   
"Do you know what a friend is?",Harry seemed to be possessed by this   
idea. Make friends with Draco Malfoy. Hey,why not? - Do you have any   
real friend,Malfoy?"  
"It's none of your business! Go to hell Potter! What is this all about?   
Why are you bothering me like this??? Why in this fucking world do you   
want to be my friend?",he almost screamed,but before Harry could reply,  
Professor McGonagall entered the bathroom.   
"Time is over. You can go to your houses now."  
They went to sleep,but both of them couldn't. Harry kept thinking why   
Draco had been so angry.   
The next day,Harry was with Ron,Hermione and Nicholas at Gryffindor's   
table. It was breakfast time. Ron asked Harry:  
"So how was the detention?"  
"Oh,cleaning those dirty bathrooms. It was disgusting..."  
"It could've been worst,you know."  
"Yeah.",said Harry.   
"Being with Draco Malfoy is already the worst thing.",said Hermione   
while she was eating a chocolate frog.   
Harry said nothing. He didn't share with them his conversation with   
Malfoy,but really wanted to do it. It was something which frightened   
him now,thinking he and Draco could be friends. So the problem perhaps   
wasn't the prediction he thought Draco had made. The problem was Draco   
himself.   
Harry noticed Draco was looking at him from the Slytherins table. He   
looked at Draco as well,but then continued to eat trying to forget that   
look.   
The year passed very calmly. Very different from the other years at   
Hogwarts. Harry and all the Gryffindor team practised Quidditch with so   
much passion that they were winning all their games. They had beaten   
the Slytherins and the Huffle-Puffs,and the last game which would decide   
the championship was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Everything was right   
for them at that year. A day before the last game,Harry,who was now   
Gryffindor's captain,said to all the team that they were going to win   
the championship once more. The year before they had lost it to   
Ravenclaw at the finals. That was their time for revenge.   
The day of the game was very sunny,and of course it would be more   
difficult than if it was cloudy as the days before. The sun would   
bother all players and they would have to be away from it. But they   
didn't mind. Only the game was in their minds. Only that they were   
winning again. And they really won. Gryffindor was the Quidditch winner   
again.   
"Congrats,Harry! You've done a good job.",Ron said while they were   
celebrating.   
"Thanks,Ron! Hey,where is Hermione?"  
"Well,maybe she's dating somewhere.",and they both started to laugh.   
At that time,Draco came up. Harry was alone with Ron in a table and there   
was no other students near them. Draco approached and,to Harry's great   
surprise,he said:   
"Congrats,Harry. Gryffindor deserved to win. You played very well."   
Ron almost fainted,but Harry said:   
"Nice to hear it from you,Draco.",he smiled. Ignoring Ron's surprised   
face,Harry said to Draco:  
"Did you watch all the game?"  
"Yeah,I was watching. Wish I could be as fast as you. But you're faster.",  
he smiled timidly.   
At that time Harry noticed. He felt why Draco and him weren't friends.   
Perhaps it was because Draco,in some way,wanted to be like him. Because   
he was jealous of Harry's fame or talent. He was gone now and Ron asked   
astonished:   
"Can you tell me what was this all about?!"  
Harry laughed and said:   
"We've been talking a little,Ron."  
"You've never told me you were friends,for God's sake!"  
"We are not.",Harry continued to laugh. "But...I'd like to be."  
Ron was a little confused. He looked at Harry,doubting he had really   
said that. Then Harry said:   
"You know,Malfoy isn't that bad. He can be nice."  
"Are you drunk,Harry? Hey,I know Gryffindor has won the Quidditch,but   
you had no need to drink this much,hm?"  
"I'm serious,Ron. He's not so bad. I think he feels some envy or   
something like this. That's why it seems he hates me. But he doesn't."  
Ron couldn't understand. He kept saying Harry was crazy or something,  
but Harry said:   
"Are you jealous?"  
"No!",Ron tried to deny,but Harry knew him very well.   
"Yes,you are. But you'll always be my best friend,Ron. You have no need   
to worry."  
Ron smiled timidly,and Harry smiled at him. They went up to go back to   
Gryffindor's Tower,but in their way they saw Draco. He was crying. His   
eyes were very red. He was sitting on the floor and he was crying. Draco   
looked at them,and didn't feel like disguising anything. Ron wanted to   
follow his way,but Harry said:   
"You can go if you want,Ron. I'm going to talk to him.",and whispered   
in Ron's ear. "You are my best friend."  
Ron smiled and followed his way. He didn't want to talk to Draco and   
hadn't understand yet why Harry wanted to be friends with him.   
After Ron had gone,Harry said to Draco,getting closer to him:   
"What is wrong?"  
Draco looked up at him,and didn't answer. He didn't have the courage to   
open his heart to someone who had been his arch-rival.   
"Nothing.",Draco said.   
Harry took his hand,and Draco,although he was surprised,stood up. Harry   
looked at him and said:   
"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. But I could bet   
you want it."  
Draco looked at him almost begging if he could listen to him. Was Harry   
some kind of idol to Draco? He couldn't say it,but it seemed to be.   
Finally Draco said:   
"I fought with Crabbe...and with Goyle...and with any Slytherin you can   
remember."  
"Why?",asked Harry.   
"Just because Crabbe saw me with you. When I said that you Gryffindors   
deserved to win the Quidditch game. They didn't understand it. That I   
could say congrats to you. A lot of Slytherins went to Professor   
McGonagall's office...",Draco started to cry again."...and to Professor   
Snape's...to say that they wanted that I left Slytherin. That I had to   
leave Slytherin."  
Harry felt very surprised for many reasons. And asked:   
"And what did the professors say?"  
"They think it's better for me to leave. The Slytherins are angry with   
me. They hate me now. They think I'm a betrayer. But I didn't want to   
leave it,Harry...my parents were Slytherins. All my family were   
Slytherins. And I'd like to be,too. Not only because my family is all   
Slytherin,but because I feel like one too.",Draco was crying and Harry   
felt like hugging him,but it would be difficult. But took his hand,and   
caressed it. They stayed in silence for a moment,and then Harry said:   
"Do you remember when I asked you if you had any real friend?"  
"Yes,Harry. I remember it all the time since you asked me that day."  
"People who do this...that thing the Slytherins have done...to say they   
want you to leave...they are not real friends,Draco,people who do this...!",  
Harry seemed to be very angry with the Slytherins now.   
"I know.",Draco cried.   
"Why don't you come to Gryffindor?",asked Harry,feeling very sorry for   
him. "I promise you'll have real friends there. Starting by me. Better,  
I can say that we can be friends even if you go to Ravenclaw,or to   
Huffle-Puff..."  
Draco smiled very happily this time. And so he and Harry hugged each   
other. Draco said:   
"Thank you. Do you want to come with me? I'm gonna ask Professor   
McGonagall if I can go to Gryffindor. Though I'd like to stay in   
Slytherin..."  
"Maybe it's just some time,Draco. Maybe you can go back then. But for   
now you can stay with us. If the professors don't make any objection.",   
Harry said,and they went to Professor McGonagall's office. She asked:   
"So have you decided if you will leave Slytherin?"  
"Yes,professor,I will. May I go to Gryffindor?",he smiled and Harry   
smiled too.   
"Well,I don't know if a Hogwarts student can choose the house like this.   
I'm happy you became friends.",she looked to Harry. "But I'm afraid I   
need to talk to Dumbledore first."  
"Please say that he would be welcome at Gryffindor.",said Harry.   
"No,I won't be,Harry.",Draco was sincere. "They won't understand   
anything,and most of them hate me." Professor McGonagall was paying   
attention to their conversation and was really happy that they were   
friends now.   
"But they hate you because you are from Slytherin. If you go to   
Gryffindor,and when you say that you chose to be there,they will like   
you much more. They will be surprised of course. But I will help you to   
feel at home."  
Draco smiled at Harry again and said to Professor McGonagall:   
"Please say to Professor Dumbledore I'd like very much to be at   
Gryffindor. Well,perhaps for some time. Maybe I can go back to Slytherin   
then."  
"Ok,Mr. Malfoy. I will say it to him. Wait here and I'll be right back.",  
she said and left the office.   
Draco and Harry stayed there,alone. So Draco asked Harry:   
"Why are you so good to me? After all the horrible things I've done to   
you?"  
"You're not that bad.",Harry smiled. He was blushing.   
"I like you,Harry. I like you very much."  
"Me too.",they hugged each other again,and feeling his body next to his',  
Harry kissed Draco's earlobe. Draco felt all the wish he had been   
repressing for so long. Desire and love. He was feeling in love with   
Harry and it was for a long time.   
They looked at each other and started kissing passionately. Their   
tongues met very easily,and they hugged each other tighter. Draco would   
start to touch Harry's entire body,but Harry stopped him:   
"Professor McGonagall will come back anytime. We'll have time to it,love."  
Feeling comfortable with that word - love - Draco forgot a little his   
wishes,kissed Harry again,and they waited for Professor McGonagall to   
come back.   
When she came back,Harry was the first to ask:   
"So...?"  
"It's alright,boys. Mr. Malfoy can go to Gryffindor."  
They were very happy to know that Draco was at Gryffindor now. Said   
thanks to Professor McGonagall and went out of the office.   
"Now we're going to to tell every Gryffindor that you are there now.",  
said Harry.  
"What if they reject me,Harry?"  
"They won't.",Harry stopped in front of him and kissed his mouth. Their   
kiss was so sweet that Draco said:   
"Why don't we go to Gryffindor later?",he said smiling with a nasty   
look in the eye.   
"Why?",Harry smiled, wishing Draco was thinking the same as he was.   
"I think we should celebrate. Just the two of us.",Draco smiled.   
Harry hugged him tight,and said:   
"I'd love to."  
They kissed again,and went to the boys' bathroom. No one was there.   
They entered the shower and started taking off their clothes. They were   
kissing all the time,and made love passionately. Harry moaned all the   
time,caressing Draco's hair,and after some real good time,he got the   
climax.   
"I love you so much...",said Harry,totally in love.   
"I love you too,Harry..."  
They stayed there in the bathroom for a long time,kissing,caressing and   
feeling how good it was to be with each other.   
"Do you want to be my boyfriend?",asked Harry,looking shy for the first   
time.   
"Do you have any doubts?",Draco smiled and kissed him again.   
"I love you.",Harry said to him. "I wanted this...to be with you...now   
I know why I felt sad when you bothered me."  
"I'm sorry.",asked Draco.   
"It's ok,my love. Now everything is going to be different...you are a   
Gryffindor now...and we're together..."  
"Forever...",said Draco.   
"Yes,forever.",Harry hugged him,and suddenly remembered one thing:  
"Hey...do you remember you said I was going to die?"  
"Fuck,Harry,why did you have to remember this?",Draco felt a little   
irritated with himself.  
"But you were right...",Harry said,kissing his cheek. "I'm going to   
die...for you..."  
Draco looked at him. There was nothing more to be said.   
  
The End  
A/N: Please R/R!!!! 


End file.
